Ours
by Ichi Namidairo
Summary: Karena kita tidak akan pernah menyesali, jika pertemuan singkat yang menghasilkan beribu kenangan sama sekali tidak bisa mendekatkan dua hati walau satu centimeter. Karena kita tahu ada dinding tak kasat mata sebagai pemisah mutlak bagi orang yang mempunyai jalan 'berbeda'. Opening fanfic for S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2015 :)


"Ada apa sensei? Mengapa memanggil saya? Ada masalah kah?", rentetan perkataan itu keluar dari mulut seorang gadis bermarga Haruno. Emerald hijau miliknya memandangi seorang wanita setengah baya di depannya.

"Tch, sakura jagalah sikapmu.", balas wanita beriris ruby itu.

Yang disuruh menjaga sikap hanya memalingkan wajah melihat sudut-sudut ruangan guru. Seragam yang dipakainya tampak sedikit acak-acakan dan mahkota softpink yang dimilikinya dikuncir satu secara asal-asalan juga.

Beberapa menit kemudian muncul seorang pemuda bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut biru dongker dan kacamata berframe hitam. Caranya berjalan sedikit membungkuk dan wajah yang selalu menunduk memandangi lantai. Sedikit dengan langkah gontai perlahan ia menuju ke arah Sakura berada.

"Nee, Uchiha-san akhirnya kau datang." ucap Kurenai setelah pemuda itu berada tepat di samping Sakura.

Bola emerald itu melirik malas. Dipandanginya sosok laki-laki berkulit putih itu dari ujung kaki higga pucuk rambutnya, bibir ranum itu membentuk sebuah lengkungan mencibir. Dan dengan sengaja ia menyibakkan sisa-sisa helai rambutnya yang tidak sengaja terjatuh dari ikatan. Dilipatnya kedua tangan di depan dada dan mengangkat sebelah alis tipisnya.

"Jadi, sekolah kita mendapat undangan untuk mengikuti sebuah lomba membuat manga. Sakura kau gadis yang pintar membuat sebuah cerita kan, dan kau sasuke, kau adalah orang yang berbakat menggambar…" jeda sebentar, sang guru menarik nafas kecil.

"… maka kalian berdua kudaftarkan lomba ini, dan kalian berkolaborasi." Ucap kurenai dan mengakhiri dengan penjelasannya dengan senyum simpul.

"WHAAAATTTTTTT….." / "Hn,"

Dan hal tersebut disambut dengan teriakan gadis cantik Haruno dan jawaban ambigu seorang bungsu Uchiha.

.

 _Ichi Namidairo Present…._

…

 _.._

 _._

* * *

OURS

…

Disclaimer :

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

One More Time, One More Chance by Masayoshi Yamazaki

Translate to English by Beni

Translate to Indonesia by FuraHeart

Story by Ichi Namidairo

…

Specially opening fanfic for S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2015

Kategori SasuSaku AU

Prompt #39

…

 _~ Karena kita tidak akan pernah menyesali, jika pertemuan singkat yang menghasilkan beribu kenangan sama sekali tidak bisa mendekatkan dua hati walau satu centimeter. Karena kita tahu ada dinding tak kasat mata sebagai pemisah mutlak bagi orang yang mempunyai jalan 'berbeda'. ~_

* * *

Gadis pemilik rambut merah muda menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal, diambilnya beberapa makanan berbentuk stik dari kemasan kardus yang dipegangnya, Dengan lahap ia memakannya dan tanpa ia sadari sahabat pirang yang berada disampingnya memandangi dengan tatapan curiga.

"Jidat, lu kenapa ih, itu makannya laper apa doyan", cerocos perempuan bak Barbie terhadap sahabatnya.

"Tch.", hanya decihan yang dikeluarkan Sakura sebagai jawaban Ino Yamanaka. Tangannya masih sibuk mengambil cemilan stick itu satu persatu. Sesekali iris emerald itu memandang kesal keseluruh penjuru kantin tempatnya berada. Yang tidak sengaja bersibaku dengan tatapan anak tunggal Haruno ini hanya bisa menunduk. Mereka sudah tau jika gadis ini marah maka tidak ada seorang pun yang menghentikannya bahkan kepala sekolah sendiri yang notabene adalah neneknya.

"Inooooooo, kenapa aku harus ditakdirkan kerjasama dengan uchiha itu," rengeknya kemudian. Ia telungkupkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangan di atas meja. Salah satu tangannya menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Err- Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya Ino hati-hati merespon penyataan Sakura. Gadis pink itu mengangkat wajahnya kemudian mengangguk pelan. Ditepuknya jidat lebarnya sendiri.

"Pfftt-" Ino terkikik pelan, ia tahu siapa sakura dan ia juga tahu siapa sasuke itu.

"Ino bakaa, kenapa kamu malah tertawa," ujar sakura, saat ini ia benar-benar badmood dengan respon sahabat pirangnya.

.plip.

Satu pesan masuk dari telepon genggam milik Sakura, dengan pandangan sedikit sebal ia membuka ponselnya. Dan ia temukan pesan singkat dari nomor tidak dikenal, tapi sepertinya ia tau siapa pengirimnya.

 **0817547xxxxxx**

Syarat dan ketentuan cek di sini fhgjmghdghjmbbcfh

 _ **Sun.07.09.20xx**_

Dengan cepat sakura menutup ponselnya kembali. Tangannya sibuk mengaduk jus jeruk pesanannya dan sesekali iris mata berwarna hijau itu mengamati Ino sahabatnya yang sedang cekikian sendiri menatap ponsel berwarna purple metalik di genggaman Ino.

"KENAPA AKU TIDAK KOLABORASI DENGAN SAI-SENPAI YANG JAGO GAMBAR DARIPADA ORANG ITUUU—"

-Ctak-

Dan satu jitakan khusus dari Ino mendarat di kepala Sakura. Lenguhan kesakitan pun mencul dari bibir gadis pink itu.

"Sai-senpai itu milikku", tutur Ino dengan nada datar ke arah Sakura. Orang yang dipandang masih menguap-usap kepalanya, dan mengeluarkan cengiran lebar ke arah Ino. Ya, ia tahu sai-senpai adalah kekasih dari sahabatnya itu, tapi setaunya Shimura Sai juga pintar menggambar, dan setidaknya jika ia bersama sai-senpai kan ia tidak harus repot-repot dengan Sasuke-culun itu kan.

…..

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Ketukan ringan membangunkan Sakura dari alam mimpi, perlahan iris hijau itu mulai terlihat. Pandangan pertama yang sakura lihat adalah sosok pemuda jangkung berkulit putih yang tak lain adalah bungsu Uchiha yang duduk di sampingnya dengan tangan yang sibuk membuat sebuah pola di sketsanote miliknya. Sudah 2 minggu mereka bekerja sama artinya sudah 2 minggu pula gadis ini setiap pulang sekolah selalu membahas projectnya dan Sasuke tentu saja menghampirinya di kelas.

Sakura yakin ia yang ketiduran di kelas hingga akhir pelajaran pasti dibangunkan oleh ketukan pensil milik laki-laki itu. Dengan malas-malasan ia menegakkan tubuhnya kemudia menopang dagu mengamati pola seperti apa yang laki-laki itu bentuk.

"Oh ya, aku lupa jika ada janji membuat sketsa manga denganmu," ujar gadis bernama salah satu bunga musim semi itu. Yang diajak bicara masih menutup mulutnya, diam. Hanya sunggingan senyum kecil yang menghiasi flat-face nya.

"Haruno-san aku tidak mengerti ceritamu bagian ini, tolong jelaskan." Ucap Sasuke, wajah dinginnya masih tak acuh pada gadis disampingnya, bola mata onyx itu mengamati deretan kata yang tertera pada kertas di tangannya.

"Mengapa kau memanggilku Haruno?" Tanya perempuan itu spontan.

"Hn?" Pemuda itu mengernyitkan alis, tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Sakura.

"Mengapa kau memanggillku Haruno buka Sakura, heiii ayolah bukankah kita sudah partner Sasuke-kun." Ulang sang gadis.

"Hn, Sakura bisakah kau menjelaskanku bagaian ini." Ucap Sasuke mengulangi perkataan sebelumnya yang dipotong gadis bermarga Haruno itu.

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya kedepan. Sebal dengan perilaku dingin bungsu Uchiha itu, "Iya-iya."

Detik berikutnya Sakura mulai menjelaskan ceritanya. Betapa susahnya meluluhkan pemuda berhati dingin ini, batinnya.

2 jam berlalu, dan mereka sudah menyelesaikan hampir separuh manga yang mereka buat. Sakura yang tampak kelelahan setelah memberi beberapa intruksi desain mengibas-ibaskan tangannya untuk membuat angin kecil di sekitar wajahnya.

"Aku pulang dulu, hati-hati." Perkataan Sasuke membuat gadis yang dipamiti menoleh. Dilihatnya pemuda itu dengan cepat membersihkan peralatan gambarnya dan kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu dengan badan yang mebungkuk.

"Sebentar, Sasuke." Sergah Sakura.

Yang dipanggil berhenti berjalan, tetapi tidak menoleh sedikit pun. Sakura menghampiri pemuda itu dan mengambil posisi tepat di depannya. Angin yang berhembus pelan mengacak-acak pony raven si pemilik mata onyx, dan disaat itu pula gadis musim semi merapikan rambut berantakan itu dengan jemari halusnya, senyuman manis mengembang dari si gadis.

Si pemilik terdiam, iris onyxnya mengamati wajah halus Sakura. Bola mata dengan iris hijau yang meneduhkan itu membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik. Bibir ranum Sakura membuat Sasuke ingin sekali mengecupnya. Heiii sadarlah Sasuke, ini belum waktunya.

Sreett—

Kacamata yang dipakai pemuda itu dicabut secara paksa.

Krekk—

Dengan cepat pula si gadis mencengkeram bahunya dan mengaturnya berdiri tegak.

"Hmm, jika seperti ini kau terlihat lebih seksi Sasuke-kun." _"Dan, setidaknya tidak seperti seorang culun."_ Ucap sakura meberikan komentarnya. Wajah putih tirus ditambah iris mata elang membuat Sasuke terlihat sempurna.

"Jadi, mulai besok rubahlah penampilanmu seperti ini saja," saran si gadis musim semi dan mengakhirinya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, kedua alisnya menaut kemudian melangkah cepat, pergi meninggalkan Sakura tanpa membalas perkataan sang gadis yang mulai tertawa cekikikan setelah menggoda Sasuke.

…..

Semua mata terkesiap, seolah ada satu magnet yang mengikat pandangan mereka. Pagi ini pemuda bungsu Uchiha merubah penampilannya, kacamata hitam yang menutupi iris onyx nya telah ia lepas atas permintaan gadis musim semi, dan cara berjalannya pun sudah mulai tegak dan itupun atas dorongan partner musim seminya juga. Jujur selama ini ia malas merubah penampilannya. Mungkin hanya beberapa yang tahu saat pemuda ini sangat popular sewaktu masih SMP dan ia membuat penampilannya tampak cupu di waktu SMA hanya untuk menghindari kejadian dulu. Jeritan kekaguman dari para gadis membuat ia bosan dan mengganggu aktifitasnya.

Tapi untuk saat ini, ia kembali kepenampilannya dulu. Semua siswa yang kebetulan berpapasan, menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Antara takjub dan heran, siapa yang merubah penampilan si dingin hati itu. Tak seberapa lama….

BRUKKK~

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda datang dari arah belakang dan memeluknya melingkar secara tiba-tiba.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun." Sapanya, dengan sebuah cengiran lebar di wajah manis miliknya.

"Hn,"

"Ayolah jangan dingin begitu Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura, kemudian berjalan menjajari Sasuke. Tak lupa gadis itu mengaitkan tangan kanannya ke lengan kekar milik bungsu Uchiha.

"Whoaaaa~" dan berbagai decakan kaget keluar dari beribu pasang mata yang melihat di lorong-lorong sekolah yang mereka lewati. Ada yang membuka mulut hingga lupa menutupinya, dan ada yang memelototi mereka menelisik lebih jauh pasangan biru-pink ini. Bahkan ada pula yang bergumam dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tidak jelas. Mereka hanya tidak bisa menalar, sejak kapan queen Konoha High School dekat dengan bungsu Uchiha dan merubah penampilan orang dingin yang cuek terhadap apapun menjadi sangat kontras dari sebelumnya. Ya, sangat kontras.

"Bisa lepaskan tanganmu." Desis Sasuke. Saat ini ia sedang sibuk menutupi wajahnya yang penuh dengan semburat merah karena menahan malu. Menjadi pusat perhatian karena bergandengan dengan seorang gadis belum pernah terjadi semasa hidupnya. Sekalipun menjadi pusat perhatian itupun karena ketampanannya dulu, dan detik ini juga.

Sang gadis malah semakin merapatkan gandengannya. Tersenyum manis seraya menjulurkan lidah untuk mengejek bungsu Uchiha. Rambut merah muda yang biasanya dikuncir asal, pagi ini ia menyisirnya dengan lembut ditambah sebuah bandana merah dengan poni yang membingkai wajah putih itu. Seragamnya pun ia tata setidaknya lebih rapi dari sebelumnya. Memberi kejutan untuk Sasuke dan juga untuk siswa yang melihatnya.

Senyuman ramahnya masih sama seperti kemarin. Kebiasaan menyapa setiap orang yang mereka lewati juga masih sama. Dan ia terus bergandeng tangan dengan pemuda berambut raven itu hingga berpisah ke kelas masing-masing.

…..

"Sakura, sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Uchiha-san?"

"Seberapa jauh hubungan kalian?"

"Apa kalian sudah pacaran?"

"Kenapa lebih memilih pria berhati dingin?"

Rentetan pertanyaan dilontarkan usai bel pulang sekolah. Saat ini Sakura sedang dikerumuni teman-teman gadisnya yang penasaran akan kejadian tadi pagi. Ino, sahabatnya sendiri bahkan memasang mata binar dan antusias ingin mendengar jawaban Sakura. Bahkan teman-teman cowoknya pun ikut menguping.

"Sasuke-kun hanya partnerku untuk lomba manga." Jawab Sakura singkat. Semua yang mendengar mendesah kecewa. Bukan jawaban seperti yang mereka inginkan.

"Tapi, sakura-chan, kalian sangat berbeda." Ujar Naruto, pemuda berambut jabrik kuning dengan muka polosnya.

"Jadi kau tidak mendukungku Narutoo-." Nada berbicara berubah menjadi datar. Lirikan sinis ditunjukan pada pemilik kulit tan.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu Sakura-chan." Kali ini Naruto tergagap, ia tidak bisa mebayangkan dirinya yang akan terkena tinju queen KHS itu.

"Tapi Sakura, dirimu kasar sekali, dan uchiha itu pendiam tidak sepertimu," pendapat itu dilontarkan oleh Ino Yamanaka.

"I-iya Sakura-chan sifat kalian berbeda sekali." Dukung Hinata yang malu-malu.

"Hehe, begitu ya." Sakura hanya mengeluarkan cengiran andalannya. Ya, dilihat dari manapun mereka sangat berbeda.

Tidak lama setelah mereka berbincang-bincang, Sasuke terlihat muncul dari balik pintu, tetapi pemuda itu tidak mengucapkan satu patah pun. Sakura yang mengetahuinya memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk menunggunya di luar.

Setelah selesai dengan keasyikan dengan teman-temannya, gadis musim semi akhirnya keluar. Dia menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk di tepian lorong membawa gitar dengan temannya yang bertubuh kekar.

"Udalah teme, cepetan tembak aja sebelum keduluan orang lain." Ucap Juugo dengan mata memandangi Sakura.

"What?" Sakura merasa bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan pemuda bertubuh besar itu dengan melihat dirinya. Sasuke hanya melirik Sakura, jangan lupakan smirk yang telah terpampang di wajahnya.

"Sa-sasuke –kun sejak kapan bisa bermain gitar." Ucap gadis musim semi mengalihkan perhatian, ia cukup gugup juga ketika ada teman Uchiha bungsu itu berkata demikian.

"Mau dengar?" tawar pemilik onyx, Sakura mengangguk kemudian duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Ya anggap saja sebagai hiburan sebelum membenahi project terakhir mereka. Dan suara baritone namun merdu itu mulai terdengar dengan iringan gitar menyanyikan lagu One More Time, One More Chance yang dipopulerkan oleh Masayoshi Yamazaki.

* * *

Itsu demo sagashite shimau dokka ni kimi no egao o

Kyuukou machi no fumikiri Atari

Konna took ni iru hazu mo nai no ni

Inochi ga kurikaesu naraba nandomo kimi no moto e

Hoshii mono nado mou nanimo nai

Kimi no hoka ni taisetsu na mono nado

*Setiap saat aku selalu mencari senyumanmu muncul disuatu tempat

Di persimpangan kereta api, menunggu ungkapan melintas

Meskipun aku tahu kau tak ada di tempat seperti ini

Jika hidup bisa diulang, aku akan berada di sisimu setiap saat

Aku tak ingin apapun lagi

Selain dirimu, tak ada lagi yang penting.

* * *

Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini Sakura sangat antusias jika bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Bukan alasan bisa terbebas dari pelajaran yang membuat gadis itu ceria. Tetapi pulang sekolah adalah satu-satunya kesempatan ia bertemu Sasuke. Sakura sendiri lupa bagaimana awal mereka bisa sedekat itu. Dan isu kedekatan mereka telah menyebar ke seluruh sekolah dan itu bukan rahasia umum lagi memang.

Awalnya gadis musim semi ini menolak mentah-mentah issu yang beredar. Tetapi akhirnya lama kelamaan ia termakan juga -ralat- bukan termakan tetapi terbiasa. Ya kan terbiasa buka berarti harus jatuh cinta kan?

"Hoiii jidat! Sampai kapan mau senyum -senyum sendiri?" celutuk Yamanaka Ino dari belakang.

Sakura yang semula memandangi arah luar jendela mengamati siswa yang berbondong-bondong berjalan kearah gerbang utama sekolah kemudian menoleh menatap wajah cantik bak Barbie sahabatnya itu.

"Umm, Ino pig aku sarankan agar kamu pulang duluan gih." Ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum simpul. Dalam hatinya ia memang berniat mengusir sahabatnya. Jahat sekali bukan.

Ino memasang muka flat face nya, "Nungguin Sasuke lagi kan."

Cengiran lebar terpasang di wajah gadis pink begitu nama Sasuke disebut, bahkan sahabatnya sendiri sudah mulai hafal kebiasaan mereka berdua.

"Yasudah, aku pulang dulu." Lanjut gadis blonde itu sembari menutup pintu kelas meninggalkan sahabat pink nya sendiri. Sakura melambaikan tangan dengan senyum manis masih terlihat di wajahnya.

Setelah Ino pergi, Sakura melanjutkan kegiatannya menatap keluar jendela, mengamati lingkungan sekolah yang cukup rindang dari lantai 2 ditambah angin musim dingin membuat ia malas bergerak terlalu banyak. Dikeluarkannya headseat dan telepon genggam miliknya, kemudian ia memplay lagu favorite nya saat ini –One More Time One More Chance- lagu yang pernah dinyanyikan Sasuke.

3 jam berlalu…

Gadis pemilik iris emerald mengetuk meja bosan. Beberapa jam ia menunggu, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda ada seseorang yang akan datang. Diliriknya keadaan keluar jendela, hujan akan segera turun. Sakura dengan cepat bergegas keluar kelas, ia harus pulang sekarang, Sasuke tidak menjemputnya hari ini.

Dan sedikit perasaan kecewa terbesit di lubuk hati si gadis.

Hujan deras menghalangi perjalanan pulang Sakura. Ia sama sekali tidak membawa payung dan celakanya dompetnya tertinggal di laci. Ia terpaksa menembus hujan deras. Jalan raya macet ditambah angin yang berhembus membuat Sakura kedinginan. Di tengah perjalanan samar-samar ada orang mendekatinya. Kepalanya pening secara mendadak. Belum sempat ia mengetahui siapa orangnya padangan gelap sudah menguasai penglihatannya.

BRUKK—

Dan ia tidak sadarkan diri.

….

"Ugh," lenguhan panjang keluar dari mulut seorang gadis. Kepalanya terasa berat. Dilihatnya atap putih diatasnya dan mengingat-ngingat ia sedang dimana.

"Sakura, kamu sudah siuman? Buburnya dimakan ya." ucap perempuan separuh baya yang meletakkan semangkuk bubur di meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Sakura ingat, ia sekarang berada di kamarnya sendiri.

"Ino menemukanmu pingsan di jalan dan membawamu kemari. Yaampun Sakura seharusnya jika ingin pingsan pilih tempat dong, kan bahaya pingsan dijalan. Untung Ino menemukanmu jika tidak mungkin kamu sudah dilempar ke tong sampah oleh petugas kebersihan." Canda Mebuki Haruno, ibunda dari gadis musim semi. Sakura ingin sekali tertawa terbahak mendengar ucapan ibunya, tetapi kepalanya yang pening tidak membiarkan dirinya tertawa sedikitpun.

"Ibu akan pergi kekantor, sepertinya kamu kelelahan hingga pingsan semalaman, surat izinnya sudah ibu kirim ke sekolah. Cepat sembuh ya darling." Setelah menngucapkan beberapa ocehan tersebut, wanita separuh baya tersebut hilang di balik pintu.

Sakura meraih ponselnya, alisnya menaut saat saat mengetahui ada 1 pesan singkat masuk.

 **Ino Piggy**

Sakura, bagaimana keadaanmu? Dasar baka, jika tidak bisa pulang seharusya kau menghubungiku. Aku mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu kemarin. Kukira kau sudah sembuh ketika pantat ayam itu lewat dengan wajah tenangnya. Tapi saat aku menerima surat izinmu aku malah semakin khawatir. Aku menemui Sasuke dan bertanya apakah dia tahu kabarmu, dan dia tidak tahu. Dan akhirnya aku menceritakan kejadian kemarin dan si bajingan itu malah melihatku sinis dan bersikap tidak peduli padamu. Ada apa dengan hubungan kalian?"

 _ **26.09.20xx**_

Sakura mengernyitkan alis mebaca pesan dari Ino, dia tidak mempunyai masalah dengan Sasuke. Bukankah kemarin dia yang dikecewakan oleh pemuda itu?

Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya, bubur buatan Ibunya ia biarkan dingin. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang ia harus berangkat sekolah sekarang. Ia ingat juga bahwa hari ini adalah deadline pengumpulan project mereka. Selain itu ia juga mencari tau apa alasan Sasuke bertindak seperti ini. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan wajahnya yang memucat.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Sakura sampai di sekolahnya. Gadis berambut soft pink itu tidak mempunyai niatan sama sekali untuk menengok kelasnya, dia langsung menuju kelas pemuda raven yang menjadi tujuannya.

"Sasuke-kun." Panggil Sakura pada pemuda didepannya. Kebetulan sekali mereka bertemu di lorong sekolah.

"Bagaimana deadline kita?" Tanya sakura dengan suara yang hampir hilang, kepalanya masih pening.

"Aku sudah mengatur semuanya, sudah kuserahkan juga ke Kurenai-sensei, jadi kerajsama kita sudah selesai." jelas pemuda itu, ia meneruskan langkahnya pergi melewati gadis yang berdiri mematung didepannya.

"Aku, aku kemarin menunggumu dan ka tidak datang," Sakura berkata rendah, ia sudah lemas. Sasuke masih saja tak acuk melewatinya. Dengan perasaan kesal Sakura memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat.

"Apa tidak terpikirkan di otak jeniusmu untuk meminta maaf, Sasuke-kun!" _"tidakkah kau mengkhawatirkanku barang sedikitpun?"_ ujar gadis itu sedikit membentak. Ia sudah muak dengan perilaku dingin pemuda di hadapannya.

Hening.

Sasuke berhenti diam tidak bergeming, kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Sakura tajam, ketajaman onyx itu menembus iris teduh emerald.

"Apa gunanya aku meminta maaf untuk hal bodoh." _"Maafkan aku Sakura maafkan aku yang mebiarkanmu menunggu."_

Jawaban sarkastik keluar dari bungsu Uchiha, pandangan sedikit merendahkan dilemparkan kearah Sakura yang wajah pucatnya kini sedikit memerah karena luapan emosi didalamnya.

"Hal bodoh?... sasuke -kun?" _"Apa mulai menyukaimu juga merupakan hal bodoh bagimu?"_ perlahan gadis itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Cairan hangat yang terkumpul di kelopak matanya ia tahan mati-matian untuk tidak jatuh.

"Setelah kau membiarkanku menunggumu selama 3 jam dan kau-"

"BAKA! Siapa yang menyuruhmu menunggu?! Bukankah dirimu sendiri yang bodoh!" _"Untuk apa menunggu padahal jelas-jelas akan turun hujan bodoh!"._ potong sasuke pada perkataan gadis musim semi.

Pemuda dengan rambut raven itu masih saja menatap tajam gadis di depannya. Sakura menunduk menatap nanar lantai putih dibawahnya. Ia sudah tidak tahan…

"Bukankah kerjasama kita sudah berakhir nona Haruno? Kita sudah tidak terikat kontrak lagi dalam project, hal ini sudah selesai." _"Begitupula dengan hubungan kita, untuk apa menjalin hubungan seperti orang lain, aku menyukaimu tidak untuk sekarang"_ sambung Sasuke.

"Dan nona Sakura Haruno, harusnya kau sadar diri, jalan kita berbeda." _"Aku dan kamu berbeda kita punya bakat yang saling bertolak belakang. Terlalu sulit jika dipersatukan. Kita berbeda!"_

Sasuke memutar balik badannya meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian. Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya. Ia menahan suara isak tangisnya agar tidak terdengar pemuda yang berjalan memunggunginya. Perlahan semakin menjauh, seperti mengisyaratkan ini adalah komunikasi terakhir mereka. Hubungan terakhir mereka.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura."

* * *

**It doesn't matter where I am because

Can't help but to search for your smile

At the railway crossing, watching the trains pass by

Even thoughthere's no way that you,d be there

If I could live my life all over again, I would be with you for all time

There's nothing else in this world I want more than what I had

There would never be anything but you that I would ask for.

* * *

…E.N.D…

 **Author Note :**

 ***** Translate dari bahsa Jepang ke bahasa Indonesia.

**Translate dari bahasa ke bahasa Inggris.

 _/digaris miring/_ : ucapan chara dalam hati.

 **Halooooo author satu ini datang lagi membawakan fanfic pembukaan BTC 2015. Selamat dan semangat untuk berkarya ya darling :* Ramaikan Banjir TomatCeri tahun ini \\(^-^)/.**

 **Regard,**

 **Ichi Namidairo**

 **[01.07.2015]**


End file.
